edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Drauglin
Drauglin is the Beastmaster of Angmar, a tortured Beorning that can skinchange into a Wolf. Due to the torture, he was bent to the Sorcerers of Angmar's will and is a slave without a will of his own. Commanding the Dire Wolves of Angmar due to his intelligence, he is a fearsome hunter that preys on the Iron Crown's enemies and raids the lands outside Angmar's borders. Abilities Level 1: Skinchanger - The beastmaster is a skinchanger who can morph for 60 seconds into a wolf, becoming 120% faster and more agile, but having 10% less armor. He regenerates hitpoints by attacking neutral creeps. He uncovers camouflaged nearby units. Every time Drauglin transforms into a wolf he gets experience and gains PP. Level 1: The Beastmaster - Drauglin tames the most ferocious beasts of Angmar with ease. Summons 2 wolves which will follow and protect Drauglin from any foes. Level 3: Master of the Hunt - The Beastmaster can feel the weaknesses of his enemies and can track their trail. For 30 seconds a chosen enemy unit or building gets revealed and gives the Beastmaster and his wolves +50% damage and +20% armor. Level 5: Blade Step - Drauglin leaps at an enemy and stabs him with his blades. This attack deals double his normal melee damage at his current level. If he hits an enemy in the back it deals an additional 100% damage. Heroes are stunned for 2 seconds. Cannot be used in beast form. Level 10: Razor Crescent - Form Drauglin throws some razor sharp crescents blades out in a circle surrounding him, dealing damage to surrounding units as the blades fly away from and then back to Drauglin. Level 10: Call the Pack' - ''Form 'Drauglin summons a pack of wolves to clear a path for him. They will charge out from Drauglin in a circle, trampling and damaging enemy units in their path. Wolf Beast ('Might of the Witch-king''' required) After Drauglin receives the favor of the Witch-King and temporarily becomes a Werewolf, he retains all of his abilities except the following: Morph Back (replaces '''Skinchanger')'' - The Beast Master morphs back to his human form. This ability must be used before his timer runs out or Drauglin will die. Level 2: Meat Ripping (replaces '''Blade Step')'' - Drauglin carries out a devastating attack on an enemy, healing 25% of his life. Upgrades Drauglin can receive one upgrade: Strategy Drauglin is the weakest but cheapest hero of Angmar, and he can lead the "wolf" division of Angmar's armies. Like dire wolves and werewolves, Drauglin is meant to be a warrior that runs fast and hits hard; however, he lacks the individual strength of the werewolves. Like the dire wolves, he is more ideal for super-aggressive raiding parties in the early game. Since Drauglin can summon wolves to protect him, one might think he's well-protected, but nothing could be further from the truth. If you have Drauglin, you need to have a wolf kennel, and you need to train a lot of dire wolves to accompany him so that he doesn't get taken out by another hero unit or overwhelmed by a measly defensive militia. With a mix of speed and power at his side, he's ideal for harassing the opponent when accompanied by his fellow wolves. His ability to transform makes him one of the hero units that levels up the quickest, which can give him a formidable presence on the early battlefield. In the late-game, Drauglin's ability to survive in battle pales in comparison to other heroes such as Zaphragor or the Witch-King. His speed, however, is still the greatest of the hero units, which means he becomes more useful for harassing the enemy as opposed to initiating devastating raids. Trivia * Drauglin's quotes come from Malliken, a playable hero in Heroes of Newerth (2010) Category:Hero Category:Scout Category:Angmar Category:All Rounder Category:Angmar Hero Category:Angmar Scout Category:Angmar All-Rounder